Jolene Mushkin
Jolene Mushkin is role-played by Acaibear Background Growing up, Jolene was exposed to multiple heinous crimes, which eventually became the 'family business' and desensitized the Mushkin children to violent crime. Azeban Mushkin aka George Halloway, the head of the Mushkin family, began this criminal empire on the back of his failing pharmacy business, which led him to kidnap people to sell their organs on the Black Market for money to support his kin. Despite Jolene's loyalty to her family, she was not ready to face the criminal empire led by her father. Instead, she moved to Texas for a while in order to find what she wanted to with her life. While struggling daily to make enough money to pay bills and quitting her only job as a raspberry farmer, she eventually went to visit her siblings, Mary Mushkin and Kanye Mushkin, in the beautiful city of Los Santos. While in Los Santos, she and her siblings started to slowly get back into criminal activities. Some would say they were just a bunch of wild raccoons robbing different places in order to get shiny items and pawn them off. Later on down the road, Jolene left to travel the world once more. She left Los Santos hoping to find something else to do with her time. She decided to travel to the United Kingdom in hopes to find something more. While walking the streets at night, she met a wonderful gentlemen named Dante White who introduced her to the racing scene in the United Kingdom where she picked up the alias of 'Lil Red'. On the last night of her travels, they ended up having a one night stand. While desperately getting ready to head to the airport to travel home to see her father, she picked up his white hoodie and took it with her. Jolene went home to face her father after years of not seeing him. While having a lengthy conversation, her father started to get angry with how she was acting and talking. Azeban Mushkin performed a surgical operation that "fixed" her "unwanted traits" which caused her to be more reserved and less-talkative. Relationships * The Mersion Family - 'Jolene and the rest of the Mushkin siblings have pleasant relations with everyone in the Mersion family. She particularly gets along with Mia Mersion the best which is who she met when they first moved to Los Santos along with Mikey Mersion. The Mersions and the Mushkins have been known to do criminal activities together with a great success rate. Maury Mersion got his ass beat by Jolene at the Quick Fix lot after calling him a pussy. * [[Wally Veloce|'Wally Veloce]]' - '''It all started with a simple twitter conversation of hi's and hello's. They met up outside of Pillbox Medical Center when Wally got to his vehicle and Jolene commented how she really like it. At first, Wally was scared that Jolene was like Mary Mushkin but has since became good friends with her. * [[Dante White|'Dante White']]' - While in the United Kingdom for fun playful traveling, Jolene met Dante White at a local Tesco's while shopping for raspberries and some tea. After lengthy conversations out in the parking lot, he introduced her to the racing scene where she picked up the alias of 'Lil Red' due to her wearing a long red coat. On the last night of her travels, they ended up having a one night stand. After months of no contact, they were reintroduced in Los Santos at the Tuner Shop through mutual friends. Later on, they started to date. * [[Juan Carlos "Flippy" Hernandez|'''Juan Carlos "Flippy" Hernandez]]' -' Jewelry store and a few minuscule store robberies with Mary Mushkin were just the start to their slow growing friendship. After a store robbery, Jolene asked Juan Carlos Hernandez what his name was which he replied with Flippy. However, Jolene could not say Flippy so she calls him Fluffy instead. * 'Law Enforcement Officers - '''Apparently you can clock someone "speeding" even though they were going 30 miles an hour along with a left hand turn being classified as "driving in the wrong lanes of travel." You can get scolded for illegal window tint that is out of your control because your sibling borrowed a car from someone who had it. Kira Light and Matthew Espinoz pulled over Jolene who was driving a black and red Porsche 911 for illegal window tint, driving in the wrong lanes of travel, and "speeding". She was not charged for any of it. However, the vehicle was impounded and she was scolded rudely. Jolene has a distant and not pleasant relationship with Law Enforcement. Quotes * ''"I see." Fun Facts * Shiny things attract her attention on occasion. * Beat up Nigel Clifford for Eddie Marshall with Dante White & Jake Clark. * She has a love for muscle cars or older looking vehicles. Category:Female